1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to strainers for paint and other liquids, which enable the user to remove solid particles from liquid by pouring the liquid through the device into another container.
2. Prior Art Statement
One experienced in the use and storage of today's typical household paints and other liquid products is certain to be aware of the fact that, when reopened after prior use, a container of liquid may contain various solid particles or impurities which could hamper the use of the liquid product. The source of the solid particles may be due to a reaction inherent in the composition of materials used to manufacture the product, or, the particles may be the result of accidental external contamination of the product. In either case, the user is forced to use some type of filtration method to purify the liquid. Generally, the prior art describes cumbersome methods or equipment used to achieve filtration of a liquid. Typical of the inventions used for this purpose is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,998, where a supporting frame attached to the periphery of a piece of mesh material is laid across the rim of a reservoir container into which the paint to be used is poured.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,708 involves a strainer including a circular piece of mesh material supported at its edges by an annular frame. The frame is designed to rest within a funnel-shaped body over which the liquid to be filtered is poured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,470 teaches a strainer which also rests atop of a reservoir container, but which describes a more complex frame-supported mesh, enabling the user to force viscous liquids through the mesh by collapsing the frame against the mesh.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,404 details a strainer comprising mesh material and supporting framework which the user must hold in place over the top of the container from which he pours his liquid.
Notwithstanding the prior art, no prior art patent teaches nor renders obvious the device of the present invention. In an embodiment of the present invention, a strainer is removably engaged to the lid well of a standard paint can from which paint is poured into another reservoir, thereby achieving filtration and mixing in the same step. In the invention, the ring supporting the mesh material is press-fitted into the lid well of the paint can, thereby freeing the painter's hands for pouring. The lid for the can may be closed directly on top of the framework and mesh for storing purposes. Of course, while the invention is particularly suitable to the paint industry, the device may also be used with any container for storing liquid which relies on a lid engaged in a lid well for sealing of the container.
Because the strainer attaches to the paint can directly, the shape of the reservoirs into which paint is poured (i.e., roller trays or spray canisters) becomes unimportant to the design of the strainer, unlike in prior inventions where the strainer is built to rest on such a reservoir. Attaching the strainer directly to the paint can therefore eliminates the need for an intermediate reservoir and simplifies the process of filtering the liquid. It also enables paint manufacturers to include a strainer under a lid, and allows users to store the strainer in this manner.
For these reasons, the present invention overcomes the prior cumbersome methods for filtering paint and provides efficient advantages. Thus, attachment of the strainer directly to the container of liquid by such simple means is not taught nor rendered obvious by the prior art.